Double Date
by awkwardcadabra
Summary: When Berwald and Tino sit with Ludwig and Feliciano to eat lunch, the Fin starts to talk about his and Berwalds relationship quite much, saying really nice things, embarrassing Berwald. Contains: Sufin and some Gerita (roughly based on a headcanon I saw on Instagram.)


Berwald looked around the break room of the building, in which the world meeting he was currently attending was held at. They were currently in Rome and had just started lunch break.

The Swede looked around, trying to spot a seat to take, while balancing his meal, which consisted of noodles and a salad, and a bottle of water on his tray.

When he couldn't spot any of the other Nordics, he made a move to sit next to Ludwig and his boyfriend, since he knew the German man quite well and shared common interests with him.

As he was approached by the other blond, Ludwig looked up, moving to allow the Swede to sit next to him and Feliciano on the bench, when he heard Tino call out.

"Ber! Come over! Why don't you sit with me? I'm all alone here. Matthias and Lukas are eating outside and Emil is talking to Leon."

Berwald felt his heart leap, as he saw the Fins bright and warm smile, which was solely directed at him.

He looked at Ludwig and muttered an apology and was about to walk to Tino, when Feliciano spoke up.

"Why don't you sit with us, Tino? Berwald and you could take the bench on the other side of the table." He giggled a little "It could be like a double date! I always wanted to go on a double date, but Mr. 'I want a date to be something special, only between you and me' over here always found excuses. Pretty lame ones, I must say."

Ludwig blushed a little and smiled "Yes, Tino, why don't you join us?"

Tino smiled and got up, taking his tray of juice and cannelloni with him, as he approached his Swedish boyfriend. Much to his delight, he was blushing madly, because other nations had looked up, when Feliciano started to talk about this supposed double-date.

When all of them were seated, they began to eat and talk.

Feliciano smiled at his friends and started to talk again, swallowing his fork of pasta "So tell me Tino, are you happy with Berwald? How is your relationship going?"  
Tino smiled, knowing Feliciano was quite curious and a little nosy, but only because he cared for his friends.

The Fin took a quick sip of his drink "Oh, we're really happy, right, swedeheart?" he giggled at his own pun.

Berwald blushed lightly, but managed a smile "Yes, we are."

"That's good to hear!" Feliciano cheered "I always thought you two would be great as a couple. And well, I guess I was right, wasn't I?" He giggled "Not tell me a little more about your relationship. I mean at breakfast, I talked all about Ludwig and I. It's only fair to give you a chance."

Tino smiled "Well, our life is pretty peaceful and calm. And I mean really peaceful. Most days are spend cuddling. Oh and Ber loves cuddling."  
Berwald blushed even more, taking a sip from his bottle, me murmured "Tino, stop."

Feliciano smiled a little "Berwald, are you angry…? You look really scary right now."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano "Feli, he's embarrassed."

"But you look so scary, as if you are angry." Feliciano mumbled.

Berwald nodded and looked at his food, feeling his chest clench, as he realized he was scaring his friends. But Tino quickly grabbed his hand under the table, lacing their fingers together.

"Oh, Feliciano." Tino mumbled "How can you think that Ber is scary?" the Fin smiled and brought his boyfriends hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, to which the Swede blushed deep red, putting his other hand in front of his mouth to cover up his face a little bit.

Tino saw his embarrassment, but continued on "He's a really sweet man, you should know. He is kind, loving, friendly and really really sweet. He's such a perfect man."  
Berwalds whole face was red, at this point, his heart was beating loudly and his throat started to tighten, his eyes watering a little.

The Fin kissed his hand again and started to narrate a few things "He loves to make me breakfast in bed. Isn't that sweet? And he is such a softie. He cried, when we watched Titanic. But I mean, who didn't the first time they saw it."

Ludwig raised his hand "I didn't."

Feliciano grinned "But you were close to! Your eyes were really teary." He poked the Germans side, teasingly.

The German blushed lightly mumbling "I had to think about, what it would be like to lose you, like Rose lost Jack and I couldn't help but get sad."

Tino smiled "See? I told him it was okay and held him throughout the film, but he was so embarrassed, he wouldn't even look at me."  
The Fin smiled warmer, supporting his head with his other hand and looking at Berwald, lost in thought "The way he looks at me, when I come back on Christmas evening, like I'm all he needs, makes my heart melt. And how he'll cuddle close to me and hold me, be held by me, when the winters are rough. And it never fails to put a smile on my face to see him play with Hana. He's just so caring and sweet."

Berwald felt like his face was on fire. He tried to swallow, but his mouth went dry. He wanted to stop Tino, but on the other hand didn't.

Nonetheless the Fin rambled on: "He's such a hopeless romantic. You should have seen, how happy he was, when I first told him that I loved him." He started to stroke Berwalds hand "And when we cuddle in the evenings, watching TV and hugging each other close, when he whispers to me how much he loves me and when I tell him that I love him, too and he smiles one of those beautiful and heart-warming smiles, that's when I forget all of my worries and that's when I know, I could never be happier, than I am with Berwald."

Tino was brought out of his trance-like state, when he heard Feliciano giggle happily.

"Huh? What is it?" Tino asked.

Feliciano pointed at Berwald "He looks like a tomato. Just like big brother Romano does, when Antonio hugs him."

Tino turned to the Swede and saw that he was indeed blushing hard, burying his face in his hand, as good as he could. His blush covered his whole face, his ears and part of his neck. And Tino found this utterly adorable and endearing.

"Oh, Ber." Tino cooed, taking his hand from his face and stroking his cheek "You softie. You're really too cute. Did I embarrass you?"

Berwald nodded softly, mumbling "I still can't believe how lucky I am."

Tino smiled and hugged his boyfriend "And I can't believe how lucky I got to have you." He kissed the Swede's cheek.

Feliciano smiled warmly "You two are really cute. It's so endearing to watch you two, being so utterly in love."  
Ludwig nodded "It's really rather touching."  
The Italian smiled "I'd love to listen to more, but the break is almost over. How about you visit us sometime and we can spend the weekend together."  
Tino smiled "I'd love to! What do you say, Ber?"  
Berwald merely nodded "Good idea."

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig "Well, Luddy, can we finally have a real double-date or are you too jealous, that you won't get all my attention?"  
"Fine, we can invite them." The German sighed, smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Thank you, Ludwig!" The Italian hugged his boyfriend "I guess, I'll call you about the details, then!" He got up and picked up his tray, following the German, who'd done so before "Goodbye!" he waved.

Tino waved "Yes, I'll look forward to it!" He smiled, as the two walked off.

He then turned to Berwald "I love you. Very much."  
Berwald smiled lightly "I love you, too, Tino."  
The Fin hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek "And now come on. Let's go to the meeting, before we are too late and have to explain to Matthias, that we did in fact not make out in the broom closet."  
Berwald let out a huff of air, which Tino knew to be a laugh "Yes, you're right."

And thus they also picked up their trays and left.


End file.
